Even The Coldest of Hearts can be Melted
by TectonicNom
Summary: First Fanfic for ROTG. The story follows behind a girl that goes by the name 'Flame' or Allison Cora to be specific. Dealing with her past and coming to terms with it, the present time is 3 years after the events. Read as Allison goes through Pain, Hurt, Fun, and Love.
1. Character Prolog

_**Author's Note: I do NOT own anything from ROTG other than the Original Character that I have made for this story ^-^**_

Character Bio.  


**Name:** Allison Cora  
**Age:** 18  
**Apperance:** Bright Red Hair, Blue Striking Eyes, Tallish Figure _(About 5'8ft)_, Pale Skin.  
**Gender:** Female  
**Personality:** She absolutely loves kids, She will try anything once for the experience, Willing to do things, Very protective, Can be moody.  
**Siblings:** Parents _(Deceased)_, Little sister _(Deceased)_, Little Brother _(Missing)_  
**Birthday:** December 24th._ (Yes, Christmas Eve. Because she can.)_

_**~Prolog.**_** Allison's**** POV~**  
December 25th, 3 years priar to the Present time.

I was just waking up the day after my birthday, jumping out of my bed I smiled and got dressed before I went to wake up the rest of the family. Looking through my closet I found a cute dress, slipping it on I went to take a look in the mirror, it was a Gray dress with green straps and green lacing around the trims. "Cute!" I giggled then after brushing my hair I ran to my siblings room.  
Opening the door I seen the twins were still sleeping; "Aww." I smiled then walked in, reaching over to my little sister Abbie I nudged her.  
"Abbie, wake up. It's Christmas." Her eyes right away shot open and screamed into the room; "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I laughed and watched her literally jump out of the bed and wake up Josh who was sleeping in the bed next to her.  
"Josh wake up! It's Christmas! Get up!"  
The twins were only 7 at the time, they were so cute with each other.  
Josh opened his eyes slowly then sat up, rubbing his eyes he smiled and got off the bed.  
"Good Morning big sister!" He smiled and hugged me; "Good morning you little brat." I laughed as did Josh.  
"Okay I'll go wake mom and dad up, you get dressed then go downstairs for presents." While walking out of the room I heard Josh and Abbie laughing with each other, I smiled and closed the door behind me.  
Walking down the hall my eyes scanned over the family pictures on the wall, there was one of Josh and Abbie on there first christmas with cake all in there faces Whoops. I giggled.  
One of when I was 5 and on a boat for the first time.  
Another on the other wall of Josh and Abbie at just a day old, right beside it was a picture of me when I was a day old with the caption 'Big Sister, Not so big.'  
_Yeah yeah mom... Very funny with the caption..._  
I continued walking down the hall until I reached my parents room, opening the door I walked into the room and flicked on the light as the curtains weren't drawn yet.  
"Mom? Dad? Wake up, it's Christmas."  
My dad lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes; "Oh yes, your mother and I will be downstairs in a few moments." I smiled; "Okay Dad!" Running out of the room I bolted down the stairs and seen the tree all lit up; "Woah."  
It was the new tree we got, it was white laced with blue lights and silver and black ordiments.  
Hearing the patter of the twins running down the stairs I smiled and hid behind a door, the two were pushing each other and laughing while running to the kitchen to grab the cookie jar when I popped out and scared the two with a roaring 'Boo!'  
The two screamed, falling on there butts as I stooed there laughing.  
"Hey! That was not nice!" Josh yelled at me while standing up and helping Abbie up.  
"Oh it's Christmas, don't be so harsh or else the mean old Jack Frost will nip at your nose."  
It was always a myth I made up to scare my little siblings so they wouldn't be cranky.  
"Oh no! Not Jask Frost!" Abbie gasped then laughed then stopped when she heard our parents coming down the stairs.  
"Alright! Let's see what Santa brought us this year kids!" My mother always loved Christmas, as the twins and I walked over to the couch mother and father were sorting the present out into piles between each of us.  
I let the twins open there presents first as they always took the longest, looking over they had at least 10 presents each meanwhile I had 3 but I also had a good 15 plus envolopes from family members.  
**After all the presents were all opened...**  
"Cmon Joshy! Let's go play in the snow!" Abbie smiled as Josh nodded, the two got there boots, coats, mittens and hats on as I followed behind.  
The cold didn't phase me much so I just put on some boots along with a thin sweater, as I walked outside the ground that I could see for miles was covered with white fluffy snow.  
I looked over to see the twins across the street playing with more of there friends in the snow, I walked over as they were having a snow ball fight; "Hey kids! Merry Christmas!" I waved over to them as they waved back when I was hit in the back of the head with a snow ball, looking back I didn't see anyone so I figured that the child had went to go hide.  
I shrugged and looked over at the kids who were still playing in the snow.  
So cute. I smiled then walked over; "Abbie, Josh make sure you come home before 6 for dinner, and remember be good. I don't think you want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"  
They giggled and nodded.  
I smiled then walked back towards my house, kicking my boots against the wall outside so that I didn't drag any snow in, I walked inside and took my boots off, heading up to my room I had a few hours to kill so I went to lay down on my bed and catch up on some reading.  
**Hours past, the twins had come back for dinner, it was mostly cookies, cake, sweets like that when everyone calmed down from the sugar rush it was time for bed...**  
"Okay kids, upstairs. It's time for bed." Mother led the twins upstairs as I stood downstairs with father.  
"You've grown up so fast Allison. Your already 15, time has really flown." My dad smiled, I walked over and hugged him; "But I'll always be your little girl dad." I felt the tears starting to fill up my eyes as I let go of my father; "Goodnight Daddy, Merry Christmas." I headed for the stairs as my father followed behind, making it up to my room I opened the door to hear both my mother and father; "Goodnight sweetie, we love you." They smiled as I looked back.  
"I love you too. Goodnight." I walked into my room and closed the door.  
After changing out of the dress and getting into some Pajama's I laid down in bed for a few hours when something broke the silence...  
"What the?" I sat up, then heard something again. This time it was of glass breaking.  
"Oh no." The words escaped my lips as I heard steps coming up the stairs, I ran into my closet and hid in it, then slowly I heard the creak coming from my door, footsteps walking into my room. Taking a peak through the cracks of my closet door I seen a metal baseball bat. _Oh god! Intruders! On Christmas night!? ...I hope they don't walk over here..._  
As I continued to watch the intruder look around my room, they started to head over to the closet, just as my head felt like it wasn't already in my throat as is, they reached there hand out to open the closet door when...  
"AAH! MOMMY!" It was Abbie, the man turned his head and walked out of my room.  
My heart was still in my throat though as I continued to hear screams then the pitter patter of feet quickly dashing down the stairs and out the door.  
"Hey! Where did that kid go!?" One of the men shouted.  
"Hell would I know! He just booked it out the door!"  
Two voices...  
"AH! JOHN!" My mother's screams could be heard as I listened I heard the noise of a baseball bat hitting something along with a_** Crack!**_  
_Dad! No!_  
I screamed in my head, tears streaming down my face as I stayed in the safety of my closet.  
It seemed like hours had passed but it was really only 15 minutes when I heard the house go silent, I heard a door click. _It sounded like my front door! Did they leave? I think it's safe to get out..._ Opening the closet, it was still silent. Crawling out I made it over to my door and took a peak out. No one was around so I got up off my hands and knees, walking over slowly to my siblings room I seen Abbie in her bed.  
"Oh god..." My voice cracked as tears began to pour out of my eyes, sprinting down the hall I ran into my parents room, the scene was even worse...


	2. Chapter 1: Snowball

_**~Normal POV~**_  
Allison was walking down the street, passed the park that her and her siblings used to play at, the air was filled with the smell of Roasting Logs from Chimney's around, Ginger Bread cookies along with Sugar Cookies.  
While walking over to the kids at the park Allison grabbed a handful of snow, rolling her hands around it she threw it gently at a child as the child laughed.  
"You like snow?" Allison giggled.  
The Child nodded his head and grabbed the same amount of snow in his hands, throwing it back at Allison.  
"Snowball fight!" The child laughed and ran behind a small fort as Allison was creating an arsonal of snowballs to use. Even though it's been three years since her parents and sister had passed, she didn't let that stop her from having fun.  
While taking a few snow balls with her, Allison slowly walked over to where the boy was hiding; "I found you!" She laughed and started throwing the snowballs at the boy.  
The boy giggled as more children started to run out of there houses, wishing to join in on the snowball fight.  
Looking over Allison started to throw snowballs at the oncoming kids; "Oh no! It's a child army!" She yelled while smiling, running over to where she hid the other snowballs she was assulted with atleast 20 plus snowballs hitting her back right after the other causing her to fall into the snow. Looking back she seen the children cheering for someone.  
"Jack Frost! You took down the wicked lady of the Snow!"  
Allison got up from out of the snow and walked over; "Kids? Who are you talking to? You guys were the ones that took me down." She laughed.  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
She doesn't see me?  
I waved my hand infront of her face, the kids could see me doing that, I looked down at the kids; "Does she not beileve in me?" I raised my eyebrow as the kids looked over at the girl I had just pumled with snowballs.  
"Don't you see him Lady Flame?" One of the kids asked the girl.  
"See who? Your imaginary friend?" The girl raised her eyebrow and brushed more of the snow out of her hair.  
I was used to being not beileved in, specially by teens. I sighed and kneeled down to the kids; "It's okay guys, you continue to play with the lady. I'll make more snow for you."  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
"See who? Your imaginary friend?" I raised my eyebrow and wiped the snow out of my hair.  
While cleaning my hair out the kids all looked up into the sky at something, so I followed there eyes but just seen the clearest of skies that we've yet to have in a long time.  
"Kids what are you looking at?" I looked back down at the children as there faces lit up with joy.  
_What on earth are those kids seeing? Some kind of ghost? Someone they can only see? Or are they just playing with me? Hm..._ I looked back up when I seen that it was snowing!  
"Wait... The sky! It was clear just a moment ago!"  
"Jack Frost did it Lady Flame!" One of the kids giggled and began to run around in the snow with the others.  
_Jack Frost? That old myth? Really? That's kind of a tall tale to come from such young kids..._  
I watched the kids run around when I felt a snowflake drop onto my nose, causing me to shiver; "Brr..."  
_Wait... What was it that I told Josh and Abbie when they were younger... Uhm... Uh... Crap what was it... Oh wait! 'If they were being too harsh then Jack Frost would nip at there nose!'_  
I sighed. _Am I honestly thinking that I did something wrong because one single snow flake dropped on my nose? Hold yourself together Allison and stop being such a little freak..._  
I snapped out of my deep thought to see the kids, all lined up with tons of snowballs; "Oh no..." Starting to run towards the trees the kids caught up quite fast, well rather there snowballs caught up quite fast. Some hitting me in the back of the head, some in the back, a few on the legs, one of the arm. Every part of my body was freezing now, bolting behind a tree I tried to warm my hands up but to no aveil, I could tell they weren't gonna get warm any time soon.  
I sighed knowing that if I stayed out in the cold for much longer that I would get Frostbite.  
_Heh, Frost. Jack Frost..._ I laughed at my own thought as I held out my hands towards the kids; "I surrender! Lady Flame surrenders!" The kids all 'awh'ed' as I walked out from behind the tree and over to them; "Sorry kiddos, I can't stay out as long as usual this time, my hands have gotten cold so I shall see you all tomorrow. Take care!" I ran off towards the direction of my aunt's house. Tucking my hands into my sweaters pockets they weren't feeling any warmed.  
Getting to my aunt's house, I kicked my boots and walked in; "Hi Auntie Jeni! I'm home!"  
She was in the kitchen cooking food for tonight's dinner, I always tried to be nice around my aunt but she just seemed to hate me. No idea why.  
So I headed down the hall and into my room, closing the door behind me I grabbed a thicker sweater and put it ontop of the clothes I had on before, then grabbing some fuzzy socks I walked over to the window seal and sat down, putting them on I looked around the room to see the drawings I had done the past two years of either my family, random things or the myths I had told Josh and Abbie about.  
I got up and took a few off my wall, walking back over I sat down on the window seal, sitting each drawing up towards where the sun was setting I payed close attention to each detail.  
_Hm... So I have Santa, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and the Boogieman... Well how about it's time for a new member._  
I smiled then got up, walked over to my desk, grabbing a piece of paper and began to work on a sketch.  
I hadn't realized it but a few hours had passed, I was so in the zone of drawing and coloring in the new picture that I hadn't realized my aunt brought in my plate of food. So taking a quick bite out of it I ran over to the window and began to tape the pictures up to the window. After they were all up I took a step back.  
"Well there they are. Santa look all chubs with a bag full of toys. Tooth Fairy with a quarter in her hand. The Easter Bunny being a cute little furry thing while hiding eggs. Sandman helping a child sleep. The Boogieman... Scaring the hell out of a child while they were sleeping... And then Jack Frost, you cold hearted old man."  
**_~Bunnymund's POV~_**  
I was hoping along with Tooth as we searched the city for good ol' Frostbite. Well he wasn't at the park, he wasn't near the lake, until Tooth pointed out a house with the light on and what seemed to have been the curtain drawn over the window. So hoping over there I took a look through the window.  
"Hey Tooth, come lookie ova' here at this." I whispered and pointed to the window.  
"There's a bunch of drawing's on it." I laughed when I seen North's picture.  
"Oh it must be a very talented child in there with beautiful teeth!" Tooth giggled and looked to find hers, she was drawing as a tini tiny fair, with the quarter being almost as big as her; "I am not that small!" She frowned as I laughed.  
_**~Allison's POV~**_  
"Well Aunt Jeni's gonna kill me if I keep these on the window again..." I walked over, one by one I took them off when I seen a colorful feather.  
"What the?" I removed more of the pictures quickly as my eyes shot open; "AH!" I screamed and fell to the floor.  
_Was that a Furry Kangaroo!? And a Peacock!?_ I quickly stood back up and looked out the window, they were still there. I looked to see the two laughing... I hadn't realized that I pressed my face up against the window, making my nose look like a pig nose...  
_God dammit Allison..._  
I removed more the rest of the pictures and opened the window; "What the hell are you guys?" I looked at the two.  
"Wait, she can see us? But she's so old." The 'peacock' raised her eyebrow and flew up close to my face. Poking my mouth she then pryed open my mouth to look at my teeth.  
"Oh there's so pearly white!" She giggled as the 'kangaroo' pulled her off. I rubbed my jaw after it was basically assulted.  
"Ei Shelia, you can see us?"  
"Yes I see a kangaroo and peacock at my window. Now who are you two."  
"Oi, I'm no Kanagroo. I'm the Easter Bunny." He snapped back at me as I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the picture I had drawn of 'him'.  
"So what I completely expected from you being the Easter Bunny and I do mean your supposed to be a Bunny, you looked completely different and look like a Kangaroo."  
He sighed; "The names E. Aster Bunnymund. This is Tooth, the Tooth Fairy."  
"Hi!" Tooth waved at me.  
"Hi..." I was still thinking that I was crazy when I reached out to patt Bunnymund on the head and he swatted my hand away; "Oi. Don't touch the fur Sheila."  
_Wait! I'm not going crazy because if I was then his hand would have gone right through mine! Oh crap! There really here!_  
I smiled; "So where's the rest of your crew?" I raised my eyebrow at them as Bunnymund tapped his foot on the ground, causing a hole to open.  
"Wanna meet 'em Shelia?"  
_What do I choose? Yes or_ no?

**_Hai guys! :D What did you think of the first chapter? :3 Leave a comment telling me what you think and if you want the story to continue! Also maybe some ideas? I'll give credit if I use your idea so don't you worry your little heads :3 Well! Until next chapter. See you then ;D_**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**_~Allison's POV~_**  
"Are you kidding? I can't just leave my aunt alone!" I looked down at the ground where the hole was, it looked so dark...  
"Awh cmon Shelia, you wont be gone for more than an hour then I'll bring ya right back to your auntie." Bunnymund was talking to me was holding his hand out, gesture to the hole with the other hand.  
_Ah screw it... Choosing between staying in a dark lonely room or going down a hole with a over sized bunny and a flying colorful... thing._  
I smiled then jumped out my window, feet landing in the cold snow I shivered and shut my window from the outside.  
"Ready?" Tooth smiled at me then I watched as she jumped down first.  
"Where does this hole take us?" I asked Bunnymund.  
"Somewhere fun and warm. Now hurry up shelia, your feet are gonna get cold."  
Before I could jump into the hole by my own choice, I was hit in the back of the head with a snowball, causing me to fall in; "Ahhhh!" I screamed while sliding down.  
**_~BunnyMund's POV~_**  
I looked back to see Jack laughing while leaning against his staff.  
"Ei Frostbite, you were the one who knocked shelia in?" I laughed slightly.  
"Yep. I thought if I had the chance to do that to one certain person in this area, it was her." Jack laughed then jumped into the hole aswell.  
"Well I'm happy I wasn't a target Frostbite." I jumped down the hole following the others.  
_**~Allison's POV~**_  
"AHH!" I screamed louder as we took a tight turn through the tunnels.  
"Oh I hate you all!" I screamed again only to hear Bunnymunds and Tooth's laughter.  
_Where the hell am I going!? Am I going into the center of the earth!? I'm gonna freaking burn! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die because I followed a Bunny and the Tooth Fairy into a hole!_ My thoughts only made it worse when I seen a light coming from the distance.  
"Holy crap! We're gonna die!" I screamed when I was launched out of the hole, landing on some hardwood floor I layed there with my face against it.  
"Oh dear, are you okay?" I heard Tooth giggle then poke my head as I groaned slightly from having the wind knocked out of my chest.  
"Cmon it couldn't have been that bad mate. You made it out alive." Bunnymund laughed as I heard the hole beside me close.  
I let out a huge huff of air when I was lifted up by my arms, swinging my feet I couldn't touch the ground; "Hey let me go!" I looked over to my sides to see... "Yeti's?" I raised my eyebrow then looked over to see a white beard infront of me, looking up I seen the face to it.  
"Hi?" I kept eye contact with the man as he smiled.  
"Yeti's but girl down." Without a moment more I was dropped onto my butt.  
"OW! Gently you furballs!" I yelled at them as they walked away.  
Tooth flew over to me and opened my mouth; "North look how bright her teeth are!"  
"Tooth, finger out of mouth." North laughed as tooth let go of my mouth. I stood up and rubbed my jaw again then I laughed.  
"I could call the cops on you for assulting my mouth." I laughed as I seen Tooth cover her mouth followed by a gasp.  
"It was a joke. Don't worry Tooth." I smiled and let my hand fall down to my side.  
"Ei sheila, can you see all five of us?"  
I looked and counted out loud. "One... Two... Three... Four... You said there were five?"  
"Yes there are five of us Guardians little girl." North looked around at the others.  
I frowned; "I'm not little. I'm 18 and a grown woman thank you very much."  
North then patted me on the head; "Your little to me."  
I huffed; "So who's missing?"  
"Well who is it you can see?" North let go of my head as I pointed to North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandman.  
"Ah so you cannot see Jack Frost." North looked over at the direction of a empty spot between Bunnymund and Sandman.  
"No I can't. Is he standing there?" I pointed over to where North was looking as he nodded.  
_**~Jack's POV~**_  
_She can't see me? She can't... See me but she can see everyone else! How is that even fair! You beileve in one you beileve in all!_  
I signed then noticed she was pointing at me.  
"No I can't. Is he standing there?" She asked North as he nodded. I looked over to see her walking over.  
"Tell me when to stop infront of him people." She looked around at everyone as Bunnymund held out of his hand right infront of me. Seemed like she knew to stop right then, so she stood there, right infront of me.  
"So Jack Frost, eh?" She chuckled looking slightly off to the right of my head.  
_What's the point in talking when she can't see me? Kinda pointless, I mean. I'd rather save my breathe for someone who can actually see me, hear me and can talk with me._  
I stayed silent then started to walk over to the window.  
"He's gone shelia." I heard Bunnymund talking to her behind me.  
_**~Allison's POV~**_  
"Oh. Did I scare the big mean old Jack Frost away?" I laughed sightly.  
The room was still silent so I cut off my laughter.  
"Jack Frost is not old or mean." North walked over and patted my back; "So what is your name little girl?"  
I looked up at him, did I really wanna say my name? Not really... Was I going crazy or having a dream? Possibly!  
"People call me Flame." I smiled then walked over, sitting on a chair with my legs crossed I seen in the corner of my eye Sandman flying over to me and looking closely at my face.  
"Hi?" I looked at him while raising my eyebrow, then feeling he grabbed a chunk of my hair and showed the others.  
"Yes Sandy, she has red hot hair. Leave poor girl alone." I pulled out of his hands gently as he flew over to North who was walking out of the area.  
"Did I do something wrong with coming here?"  
Tooth flew over to me and hugged me; "No of course not. It's just a bit concerning that you can't see one of our Guardians." She then let go.  
"Well where is he now? I'll try my best to see him if that'll make things not as... Awkward..." I put on the best fake smile that I had as Tooth pointed over to a window seal.  
I looked over as Tooth went back over to Bunnymund, I heard them whispering back and forth but getting out of my seat I went over to the window seal.  
I sat down on it and looked out the window and whispered; "Jack Frost... I always thought you were a made up person who never really exsisted."  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
I tried to not pay attention to the girl who was sitting across from me until her words caught me off guard.  
"Jack Frost... I always thought you were a made up person who never really exsisted."  
"I do exsist." I looked over at the girl, she still couldn't see or hear me.  
_Oh why bother trying to talk to her. She wont hear anyways, she wont beileve in me. _  
_But other kids have been turned into beilevers by there friends? Why wouldn't she?_  
_I just need to talk to her, to make her actually take notice that I was here..._  
_WAIT! That's it!_  
I smiled and touched the window, causing it to frost over then looking over to see the girl looking at it. _Well that caught her eye. Good._  
Then drawing out just the simpliest of words 'Hi there.' Made both of us smile.  
**_~Allison POV~_**  
I looked at the frosted window to see the words 'Hi there' to form, I giggled then reached over and wrote 'Hi to you too.' underneath then drawing a little smiley face beside it I could feel something cold touch my nose then looking at the window it was writing out something.  
'I was nipping at your nose.' I laughed and rubbed my nose until it was warm.  
'I could tell .'  
_I couldn't beileve this... I was talking with a window... Magic window? Maybe..._  
I yawned and covered my mouth to stop myself.  
'Tired?'  
I nodded then rubbed my eyes.  
'Ask Tooth to get you a room to sleep in.'  
I smiled then leaned over I wrote on the window. 'Goodnight then, .'  
'Call me Jack.'  
I scratched out the and wrote underneath 'Jack'  
I got up off the window seal and went to go talk with Tooth.  
"Hi sorry to interupt but could I possibly get a room to sleep in? I'm really tired."  
"Ei but what about your auntie?"  
"Well it's not the first time I've left my room for more than a days time."  
I laughed as tooth took my hand and led me to a spare room.  
_**~Jack's POV~**_  
I stared at the Jack that was put instead of , a huge smile appeared on my face. _She finally knew that I was there! I can't beileve it!_ I looked over and yawned as I seen tooth bringing the girl to a room.  
_I wonder what her actual name is..._  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
Tooth opened a door for me, inside there was a nice single bed with a white sheets, green and red trim all around the white walls, and a beautiful fireplace.  
"Here you go, you can sleep in here." Tooth smiled as I walked inside only to hear the door close behind me.  
_Well, might as well get some sleep..._  
I walked over finding some matches I lit the fireplace and crawled into the nice bed that was layed out. Looking over at the crackling fire all I could think of were Christmas songs.  
_Jingle Bells... Chestnuts roasting by a fire... Deck the Halls..._ I couldn't remember anything else as I fell asleep.  
**_~Allison's Dream also Allison's POV~_**  
I was laying down, in a almost black room that was merely lit up by a single candle in the center of the room on a table. Getting up off the ground I walked over to the candle while looking around. No doors. No windows. No way to get out.  
_'So you think your safe with the Guardians?'_  
I turned around; "Who's there?!"  
_'Answer my question. Do you think it's safe to be around those Guardians meanwhile you can't even see one?'_  
"I-I don't know! Who's talking!?" I screamed out then looked over to the corner of my eye, two yellow glowing eyes coming closer.  
"Your 18 yet you still beileve in the myth old fairy tales your mother read to you at night."  
"Shut up." I glared at the eyes.  
"Oh that's right. Your entire family was wiped out in one night. Such a tradgey it was to watch from under your bed. Even I was scared to see those men in your room."  
"I said shut up!" I screamed at the person as they laughed.  
"Although those men probably saved you from a horrible nightmare I was going to give you that night." He laughed again and faded into the darkness.  
I kneeled down onto the floor, nearly in tears and covering my ears; "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed once again.  
_'You think just because your with the Guardians that I still can't effect you?'_  
I stayed silent.  
_'The Nightmare King is everywhere. You'll never escape Allison.'_  
I opened my eyes and stood up only to be hoisted into the air by my neck.  
I couldn't breathe, my throat felt like it was getting crushed.  
_I'm going to die here! In a dream! I'm gonna freaking die!_  
My eyes started to close when I heard in the distance.  
_'Flame! Wake up! Wake up!'_


	4. Chapter 3: Toys!

_**~Tooth's POV while Allison was having her dream~**_  
"Yeah but I always found Christmas slightly better than Easter, Bunnymund."  
"Oi! How can you say such a thi-" Bunnymund was cut off by something that we both heard.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" It sounded like the new girl who I put into a room to sleep in.  
"What was that?" I looked over at the doors and flew over as Bunnymund followed behind.  
Opening the door to the girls room I found her gagging for air while her hands were holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. I gasped and flew over, nudging her shoulder I yelled; "Flame! Wake up! Wake up!"  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
My eyes flew open as I coughed and rolled off the side of the bed, taking in quick breathes of air I was terrifed.  
"Oh my gosh! You were dying! In your sleep!"  
I reconigzed that voice as I looked around, to see Tooth kneeling down to me.  
I wiped my eyes from the tears that were streaming down my face as I latched onto Tooth with a hug. I felt her arms tightly wrap around me as I looked over at the door to see Sandman and North standing there with Bunnymund.  
_**~Jack's POV~**_  
I was standing behind North, Sandy and Bunnymund. I heard someone crying...  
"North, who's in there?" He looked down at me with worry in his eyes.  
"Flame had bad dream. She's crying on Tooth." He turned back around to look inside the door.  
_The new girl's crying? Uh oh..._  
I manuvered my way into the room to see the new girl completely crying on Tooth's shoulder.  
_**~Allison's POV~**_  
I couldn't help myself... I just broke down crying, remembering the bad memories of my family being killed, nearly being killed. I was a complete mess.  
After a few moment's of Tooth comforting me she flew up, lifting me onto my feet as I wiped my tears away.  
Looking over at the door I noticed a new face. Well it was nice of you to show up finally Jack Frost.  
I avoided eye contact thinking I would play a little prank for a little while.  
While sitting on my bed North walked in a sat down beside me; "Are you okay Flame?"  
I grabbed a pillow and held onto it tightly; "Call me Allison please..." I begged.  
"Allison, what was your nightmare about?" North patted my back as I sighed.  
"Just bad memories..." I knew I lied, but it was slightly true just not completely.  
"What about shelia?" Bunnymund hopped over and sat on the ground.  
"Yeah what about Allison? You can tell us." Tooth smiled and sat on the other side of me.  
I sighed then gripped tighter onto the pillow, having the most trust in these people than anyone else in my own family so I decided that it was alright to tell them.  
"On Christmas night 3 years back... My family they were... killed... The day after I turn 15 and that's what I get... I still don't know where my brother is... I-I... Miss them..." I couldn't handle explaining anymore, I broke down crying once again into the pillow as both Tooth and North comforted me.  
"Aw little red, it's okay. Your safe with us." Bunnymund patted my leg as he was still sitting on the floor.  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
Wow... I never really expected something like that.  
Wait three years ago...  
The dress!  
"North ask her about the Gray dress with the Green trim!" I said faster than normal.  
North nodded then looked down at Allison as I watched.  
"Do you remember a Gray Dress wi-" North was cut off.  
"With the Green Trim?" Allison sniffled then lifted her head looking at North.  
"Christmas Three years ago... Yeah I remember everything from that day even before the bad part..."  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
"Christmas Three years ago... Yeah I remember everything from that day even before the bad part..." I sighed then loosened my grip on the pillow.  
"Ask her if she still has the dress." I heard Jack asking North.  
I looked up at North as he asked; "Do you still have the dress Allison?"  
"Yes I do... It's in my closet at home... Why?"  
"I can go get it for her." I heard Jack slowly walking towards the door when I stood up.  
"I wanna go home..." I sighed as Bunnymund stood up.  
"Why not stay another night little red. I mean you nearly just died in y'er sleep. We'll have Sandy put you to sleep next time." I felt Bunnymund's hand on my back as I felt Tooth gently take the pillow out of my hands and lay it back on the bed.  
I sighed again then headed for the door when I swiftly moved out of Jack's way to make sure that I didn't touch him, I think he still thought that I couldn't see him.  
While walking over to the place where I had first met everyone I sat down on the window seal, curling my legs up against my chest I wrapped my arms around my legs.  
After a few minutes I heard someone walking into the room then sitting on the window seal beside me, it was Jack. He caused the window the frost as he wrote on it.  
'You okay?'  
I looked over at the window and leaned over to write on it.  
'I'm fine. Just old memories.'  
'I heard. I seen you crying too.'  
I sighed and moved away from the window.  
'Want some cookies?'  
I smiled slightly then nodded and looked back out the window, out of the corner of my eye I seen Jack get up and fly over to a plate of cookies that were left out on the table, still warm as he brought it over and layed the cookies down infront of my feet.  
'There you go.'  
I smiled then wrote on the window. 'Thank you but can we stop this?'  
I giggled as I seen Jack reach his hand to write, I grabbed it; "Can we stop because I can see you."  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
_She's grabbing my hand! She can see me! She can hear me too!_  
"You can see all of me right?" I laughed.  
"Yes I can ." She reached her hand and ruffled my hair.  
I don't think I've ever liked having my hair being ruffled before but I liked it coming from her.  
_**~Allison's POV~**_  
I let go of Jack's hair, it was cold so I went to eat some cookies. Eating one it was probably the best cookie I've ever had but I didn't show it on my face as I was melting on the inside from it. I just stared outside as the some of the Yeti's played outside.  
"Furballs..." I continued the eat my cookie, then looking over at Jack we was staring at me, jumping back small I raised my eyebrow; "What are you staring at?"  
He laughed; "Good you can still see me."  
_That's it! I can pretend to not see him. Perfect prank._  
I get up off the window seal as Jack grabbed my hand; "Where are you going?"  
"Jeez I just need to go to the washroom, nothing secret around here..." I laughed as he let go. Looking around I went to find the bathroom while passing by I seen some elves running around, being as curious as I was in this place I followed behind them.  
After taking a few corners I was met with a huge toy factory, running I looked around to see all the Yeti's building the toys then I felt a nudge at my pants; "What the?"  
I looked down to see an elf pulling at my pant leg; "Oh uhm... Hi there." I kneeled down only to have my eyes covered and something put on my head.  
"Hey! What are you do-" The elf removed his hands as I stood up I looked in the mirror.  
A freaking elf hat... I laughed for a few short seconds then felt the pulling at my pant leg, I guess he wanted me to follow so I did. While walking around I passed tables with Yeti's building, painting, wrapping, fixing and testing toys. I looked down to see the elf waddling over to the painting section so following behind I was stopped and placed down on a chair.  
"Oh you want me to paint?" The elf nodded so I shrugged and was handed a wooden train. Grabbing the paints and paint brush I started to paint the train.  
_**~Jack's POV~**_  
_She's been a while... I hope she actually found the bathroom. I better go look for her..._  
Getting up off the window seal I walked out of the room and headed straight for North's room. Knocking on his door I heard the voices of everyone expect for Sandy, he doesn't talk, so opening the door I looked inside; "Is Allison in here?"  
They all turned there heads towards me; "Ei! How could you lose a red haired girl in a factory!" Bunnymund walked over to me.  
"She said she needed to use the bathroom so I let her, not that I lost her."  
Tooth flew over and made her way out of the door to go look for her.  
"Tooth where are you going?" I asked.  
"Well if she's going to the bathroom then none of you can go in and check. Duh."  
_Riiiiight..._  
I followed behind Tooth as the rest of them made there way down the stairs, waiting outside the girls bathroom I heard Tooth fly out of the bathroom.  
"She's not in there Jack."  
I sighed; "Okay everyone split up we gotta find her."  
I flew over to the kitchen thinking maybe she wanted to get some milk as well for the cookies when she got out of the bathroom.  
**_~Allison POV~_**  
I was almost done painting when I heard a karoke machine being used and the Yeti's singing to it... They couldn't even speak english so getting up from my seat I walked over.  
"Want me to test the machines?" I giggled and was handed the mic right away.  
_Oh dear god... Did I really just myself into this mess where I NEED to sing..._  
I really only ever sang in the shower or when my music was loud enough so that my voice was drained out.  
The popped up as 'Candy - Robbie Williams' I sighed then began to sing along.  
**_~Tooth's POV~_**  
While flying past the Toy Factory something caught my ears. I stopped and flew into the Toy Factory, looking over I seen Allison. Singing! I giggled then flew out, she didn't seem to have seen me so I went to go find the other Guardians who were scattered around the place.  
I found Bunnymund looking in the room she had slept in.  
Sandy was sleeping on the globe...  
Jack was in kitchen snacking on some cookies while North was chasing him around.  
Bringing them back over to the workshop they all seen Allison singing only to a different song now.  
**_~Allison POV~_**  
I hadn't noticed that there was a gathering of Yeti's and Elves around me to hear me sing as I started to sing on a different machine 'Hey Soul Sister - Train'  
_"Your sweet moonbeam_  
_The smell of you in every_  
_Single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided_  
_You're the one I have decided_  
_Who's one of my kind"_

_"Hey soul sister_  
_Ain't that mister mister_  
_On the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_  
I nearly screamed as I seen Tooth's hand reach out for the second mic.  
Then she started to sing along to the rest of the chorus.  
_"Hey soul sister_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do_  
_Tonight"_  
The trial for the song on the machine stopped as Tooth attacked me with a hug.  
"Ooouf." I laughed then hugged back as I heard the Guardians clapping.  
Wait a second... THE HAT!  
I let go of Tooth and threw the hat off with a blush growing on my face.  
"Ahem..." I coughed then ran off into the inner workings of the factory to go paint again.  
_God that was so embarresing! Kill me..._ I sunk my head down while painting as I felt a large hand on my back, looking up I seen North.  
"You did good at singing!" He let out a roaring laugh causing me cover my ears.  
"Ei north your hurting shelia's ears." Bunnymund walked over as North stopped.  
I uncovered my ears; "I just came in here to paint with the Yeti's."  
"Ah it's okay. Continue to work Allison. You doing good." North smiled and patted me on the back as I continued to paint.  
"Hey Allison, you never said that you could sing!" I heard Jack's voice.  
_Time for the prank..._  
I continued the paint as I heard him walking closer.  
"Allison?" He stood beside me and waved his hand infront of my face, I continued to paint as I heard the panic in his voice.  
"Oh no... She can't see me anymore!" He ran his fingers through his hair and stepped back; "North! She can't see me anymore!"  
"Jack Frost, it's okay. Give girl time." He laughed then walked away with the others as Jack stayed, moving the chair beside me and sat down.  
"Allison? Can you seriously not hear me?"  
God I wanted to laugh so badly, but I kept my cool and finished yet another train while taking another one and painting it.  
"Oh no... Am I that easy to forget?" He sounded really sad now.  
I almost wanted to break the prank, I was starting to feel bad for ignoring him mostly because we just became friends... _Should I stop the prank?_


	5. Chapter 4: Teeth

**_~Jack's POV~_**  
_She can't see me again! Really? Or is she playing with me... She's seen me once, why wouldn't she beileve in me... Hmm..._  
"Oh no... Am I that easy to forget?" I pretended to sound sad as I seen her face change from a slight smile to just a blank face.  
_Oh she's just pulling my leg! I knew it!_  
I smirked then took advantage of this.  
"If someone can so easily forget about me like that, then I should just leave..." Getting up off the chair I was sitting on and slowly walking towards the exit of the factory I looked back, Allison was still painting.  
_Wait... Maybe she wasn't pulling my leg..._  
I continued to walk to the door.  
**_~Allison POV~_**  
I turned my head and seen Jack walking out the door.  
_Okay he can't leave. Break the prank!_  
I got off the chair, and snuck under the table. Passed the Elf and Yeti feet I made it over to where Jack's feet were. I seen him opening the door when I jumped out from under the table and tackled him to the ground; "I can see you!" I laughed.  
Jack was laying on his stomach now as he was laughing; "I knew it! I just knew that you were joking with me!"  
I got off of Jack and sat down on the ground; "How could I forget you that easily Jack?"  
I watched as Jack sat up, laying his staff beside his waist.  
"Because a lot of people don't see me or have forgotten about me."  
He sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
"Hey, you'll always have one person believing in you Jack."  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
"Hey, you'll always have one person believing in you Jack."  
Allison looked at me with those blue eyes of hers, when I felt something in my chest.  
Grabbing onto the fabric on my chest I closed my eyes and whinced slightly.  
What was this pain? It burns slightly...  
I took in a deep breathe of air to feel the pain going away slowly.  
"Jack?"  
I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see Allison closer to me, he looked worried.  
"I'm fine Allison just a little chest pain." I smiled as she stood up, holding her hand out to help me up, I took it and stood up beside her.  
Walking with Allison I felt her shiver slightly. Wait... I felt? Oh god!  
I let go of Allison's hand as she laughed and rubbing her cold hand with her warm one.  
"Oh jeez, I'm sorry about that Allison. I didn't mean to make your hand cold. Are you okay? I mean your hand isn't that cold right?"  
**_~Allison POV~_**  
I giggled as Jack rambled on, wondering if my hand was okay and if I was cold or not.  
He seemed kinda cute while he was apologizing, then I felt a slight blush grow on my face.  
_Wait! No! No No No! You are not falling for a Guardian! Knock it off!_  
I managed to stop my blush as we continued to walk to where the others were.  
They were at the sleigh, all getting in I tilted my head to the side; "Where are you guys going?" Tooth looked over at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me in I landed on the floor.  
"We're going to Tooth Palace!" She smiled and helped me up.  
I took the seat beside her as Bunnymund sat on the other side of me.  
_Well I feel really awkward being here..._  
Jack got into the sleigh and sat up beside North when we started to fly off the ground and out of the workshop. Looking back at the workshop I seen a small toy in the back, while carefully crawling over the seat I grabbed the toy. It was a little knitted doll.  
I smiled as tooth looked back over at me; "What did you find back there Allison?"  
I held up the toy; "Just a little doll. It reminds me of the one my sister had..." I put up a face smile then crawled back over and sat beside Tooth and Bunnymund.  
Jack looked back then smiled; "You wanna keep the doll?"  
I nodded as Jack reached out his hand; "I'll hold onto it for you until we get back."  
As I stretched out my arm with the doll in it we went through a teleporter and were right at what seemed to have been Tooth Palace. While looking around I noticed something...  
"Where are my fairies!?" Tooth gasped and flew out of the sleigh, flying over to each tower as North was landing the sleigh I hoped out and stood on a platform.  
_'Ah well if it isn't the big four, the little one and the tag along.'_  
I reconigzed that voice...  
I looked up as the Guardians were across at the other tower from me, I seen a shadow creeping up ontop of that tower.  
"Look out!" I shouted as they looked up.  
"Well if it isn't all the Guardians, and that girl who never seemed to have grown up."  
"Pitch you have 5 seconds to give me back my fairies before I-!" I watched as Tooth flew towards the man only to back away from him when something was forming out of the sand.  
"A horse?" I raised my eyebrow, almost wanting to laugh.  
"A Nightmare to be correct dear tag along. Just like the Nightmare you had last night, and the one you lived through 3 years ago."  
I gasped slightly; "YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE IN MY DREAM!" I shouted at him but he was gone.  
_'Ah yes I was Allison. I was there in your dream, I was there when your family was killed. We've had such great times together haven't we?'_ I heard that man... His laughter roared through the palace as I covered my ears.  
"Y-You shut up!" I closed my eyes not wanting to cry as I heard fighting going on the in background. Opening my eyes to take a peak I seen the Guardians all fighting those 'sand horses' or nightmares... Whatever they were, when I felt my feet get lifted off the ground and my shirt being tugged at.  
Looking back I seen that man... His yellow glowing eyes piecing into my eyes when I noticed that they were getting farther away. Looking down I noticed I was getting thrown through the air when my back hit something, I fell off of it and landed on my stomach.  
Catching my breathe I started getting up again when once again I was thrown across the area, mashing into another tower, hitting my head off of it and landing on my back I felt the blood coming out from my forhead.  
"Nngh..." I whinced while rolling onto my stomach to get up off the ground.  
I was looking around while on my hands and knees, thinking it was safe I got up, leaned against the tower and wiped the blood from my face. Looking beside me I seen him again; "What do you want!?" I screamed at him.  
"Oh nothing just to talk Allison." He laughed at me.  
"So talking involves you throwing me against things!?"  
"No that was just a warm up my dear. This will be the real fun." He smirked at me, then grabbing my neck, hoisting me over the ledge as I heard shouting coming from the Guardians.  
"Pitch! It's us you want! Not her!" It was Jack...  
I started kicking, wanted to have the feeling of my feet being on solid ground, the feeling of breathing again.  
"Oh but she's the biggest threat here, she's your strongest beilever. If she's dead, then a huge portion of your power will be drained." Pitch laughed when I felt my legs going weak, my arms went limp as my eyes started to close.  
"Your losing this battle Guardians. One child. At a time."  
I felt my throat being cleared as I opened my eyes to see I was let go and falling straight for the ground.  
"NO!" I heard North scream as I looked down at the ground, maybe only 100 feet below me.  
_90... 80... 70... 60... 50... 40... 30.. 20. Save me. 10._  
I closed my eyes and just before I could hit the ground I felt two arms wrap around me.  
Not even knowing who it was I wrap my arms around them and held on for dear life.  
"Hey it's okay Allison..."  
I opened my eyes to see a blue hoodie.  
"Jack!" I shouted and hugged him only to realize, the battle wasn't over.  
Hearing the huffs coming from the nightmare horses I was put gently on the ground underneath a overhang so I would be out of site.  
"Stay down here and don't go anywhere Allison."  
Before I could say anything, Jack had flown back up to help the others.  
**_~Normal POV~_**  
Pitch watched as the Guardians fought against his fearlings, Sandy had his sand whips out, North with his swords, Tooth with her wings using them as Blades, Bunnymund with the boomer-rangs, and Jack with his staff.  
"Well this is oddly ammusing." Pitch laughed.  
Only as quickly as this fight started, it was over. Pitch had left but the Guardian's knew what he was doing.  
"Pitch will be back for more, just where though." North looked at the Guardians; "Where is Allison?"  
**_"Down underneath the overhang. She's safe North." Jack smiled as the Guardians all jumped off the ledge and down to where Allison was._**  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
_I wonder what happened to the noise?_  
I sat with my hand over the cut on my forehead as I listened closely.  
**_Boof!_**  
"Jesus christ!" I screamed and jumped back, the loud noise of all the Guardians landing on the ground at once... Well mainly North landing on the ground scared the hell out of me.  
They all walked over to me and examined my face, turns out there was more damage than I thought. While getting carried back to the sleigh I was still curious on what they say that made them want to rush me back to the workshop.  
"Guys, it's just a cut on my forhead. No need to be all worried..."  
It was still silent.  
Jack put me down on a seat in the Sleigh as he took out the first aid that was in the back, grabbing some of the cleaning tissues with the alcohol on it, the sleigh was flying through the skies once again.  
"Okay this is gonna sting." Jack put on a face smile as he wiped the tissue over the cut.  
"Tcch!" I hissed and dug my nails into the seat.  
"Sorry I know, I know. It stings but it wont for long."  
He was right, the stinging was already going away as Jack grabbed a dry tissue to wipe away the extra blood that was on my face.  
"So why was so upsetting to you guys about my face? I mean I don't look that bad right?" I laughed to break the silence but still nothing...  
Jack leaned down and whispered; "It's just you've got more cuts on your face than we thought, that's all Allison."  
As we went through the teleporter Jack wrapped a bandage around my head to stop the slight bleeding from the cut I had on my forhead.  
I watched as Jack sat down beside me and looked over the edge of the sleigh.  
He seemed sad... He wasn't laughing and was really quiet.  
"Jack? Did I do something wrong?" I whispered to him as he looked over.  
"No how could you have done something wrong?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"Well that man got a hold of me and I nearly died... I should have atleast trie-" I was stopped by him placing his finger on my lips.  
"Your just a human, we should have done more to help you when he was throwing you around Allison."  
I sighed against his finger as he took it away.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it Jack..." I yawned then leaned down against Jack's shoulder to rest my eyes as the sleigh was desending down towards the sleigh.  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
_She's sleeping on my shoulder! Ah... The pains back again..._  
I held onto my chest, the pain didn't feel as bad as last time but it was still there.  
As the Sleigh landed I nudged Allison to wake her up.  
"Allison, wake up." I nudged her again as Bunnymund looked over.  
"Just carry little red in mate." I sighed then wrapped one arm around her back, and one under her legs as Tooth carried my staff in for me.  
While walking towards to the room she had slept in before North stopped me.  
"Jack, let Sandy take her in to put her to sleep that way we know, Pitch will not get her again in her sleep."  
I nodded then handed Allison over to Sandy and watched him take her into the room.  
_I can't beileve that we let her get so beat up..._

_**Hai everyone! Going to be working on more when I just take a break for a little while xD Writing for more than 4 hours can really, and I do mean REALLY drain a lot out of someone. :P**_


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

_**~Allison's POV in her dream~**_  
I was sitting in a chair, my wrists binded down to the chair arms, I was starting to panic when I felt a pinch on the back of my neck.  
"Who's there..." Almost I tears I looked around to see the face that always made me feel warm on the inside.  
"Jack!" I smiled when he backed away into the darkness.  
"No Jack! Come back!" I yelled then sighed as I looked around.  
_What the hell is going on... I gotta get my wrists undone..._  
Leaning down I started to bite at the rope that was holding my arms down to the chair.  
_'Oh Allison, your so silly.'_  
"...Mom?" I stopped chewing and looked around.  
"Mom!? Are you here?"  
'Ei sheila what do you think your doing? Your all tired up.'  
"Bunnymund?"  
_Okay... This was getting weird..._  
_'Goodnight sweetie, we love you.'_  
"Dad?! Mom! Where are you?!" Looking around frantically I wanted to see my parent's faces.  
When my head turned forward I seen the line of people.  
Mom, Dad, Abbie, Joey, North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy... Jack...  
My mother walked up to me first; "You were always a failure to us dear."  
_No... This can't be... That man! He's trying to torture me! That bastard!_  
As I watched my mother walk away my father stepped up; "You were a mistake from birth Allison. Why wouldn't you just die in the womb."  
I felt my eyes swell up with tears as I took in a deep breathe, remembering this was only a dream.  
Abbie and Joey skipped up to me; "You were such a mean sister! We're happy that we found our only escape away from you."  
"Abbie... Joey... Don't say that. Cmon I loved you guys..."  
They were skipping away.  
North walked up; "We would have gotten Pitch if you hadn't screwed plan up stupid girl."  
I dipped my head down into my lap as I started to cry, hearing all these harsh words coming from each damaged me on the inside each time until Jack walked over, lifting my head up with his staff I was forced to make eye contact with him.  
"You never believed in me. Your nothing to anyone, your nothing to the Guardians and your especially nothing to me. I would never love someone or something like you."  
That's it. My hearts been stabbed with 10,000 needles. Every breathe I took in only pushed them in more.  
_No! This is all just a dream! I'm gonna wake up and I'm going to be fine!_  
"Ah, doesn't it hurt to hear the harsh words from the people who you thought cared about you. The people you thought who would protect you."  
It was that man. Pitch.  
"W-Why are you doing this..." Tears were falling out of my eyes, my voice was choppy.  
"I'm not doing anything. I'm just showing you the truth. All of what was coming from each person was what they thought, specially about you my dear."  
I watched as Pitch came closer to me; "Your lying. They would never think that way!"  
Pitch wasn't there anymore but just as quickly as he was gone I felt an arm wrap around my neck and pull the chair down onto the ground.  
I opened my eyes, I was laying on my back on the chair.  
_'Now you see. You'll only ever bring the Guardians down. They'll always be too worried about you, always so careful with you. Making sure you don't get hurt and they'll risk there lives for you just so that your useless life is spared.'_  
"Shut up! I want out of this dream so I can get away from you!" I screamed into the air, not being able to see anything.  
_'You know it's true though. You know you'll never be treated you want to be treated. You'll always be the tag along when your with the Guardians. Always last in place.'_  
I took in a deep breathe then I felt myself calm down.  
"But atleast I wont be forgotten."  
...Oh big mistake...  
_'WHAT?!'_  
Pitch's voice echoed through the room as I felt the chair being picked up completely off the ground and thrown against the nearby wall, smashing it completely.  
Laying on the ground with the wood pieces of the chair I looked over at Pitch as he stormed over to me, picking me up by my neck and slamming me against the wall I just blankly stared at him.  
"Why aren't you afraid of me! You should be dead by now!" He yelled then threw me against the ground.  
"I... I can take the beatings... I can take the nasty comments you fill my head with... But I just gotta say... I can give hell back y'know." I looked over at Pitch and smirked when he grabbed a wood leg from the chair and started beating me in the body with it.  
"You little brat! Why wont you just die so I can kill those Guardians!"  
I layed there, taking the hits; "I wont let you kill them. They protect children... You harm children like the monster you really ARE!" I screamed then grabbed the wood piece, standing up I seen Pitch step back slightly.  
"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled as I threw the wood piece across the room at him, he disapeared though.  
I wrapped my arms around me; "I wanna wake up. I wanna see the Guardians. I wanna be with my friends again. I wanna be with the ones I love. The family I've made of... The made up myths I heard as a kid." I smiled lightly.  
Looking around the room I seen the walls fading from Black to White.  
"I. Wanna. Wake. Up."  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
My eyes slowly opened as I felt a slight pain all over my body, getting up off the bed I looked at the mirror. Lifting the side of my shirt up I seen bruises all along my body then the door opened.  
"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" It was Tooth and the others.  
I rolled my shirt back down and stepped back away from them.  
"N-Nothing. I swear!"  
Tooth flew over to me and lifted my shirt up again to show the others; "How did you get all marked up Allison!?" I pushed Tooth's hands away as I held my shirt down.  
"It's nothing!" I yelled as she flew back slightly.  
"Allison, no need to yell. We're just trying to help." North walked in with a plate of cookies, placing them down on the table nearby I sighed.  
"...Do you guys think I'm just a tag along?.." I whispered.  
"What?" Jack pushed his way past North and grabbed my arm; "Why would you ever be a tag along?"  
I couldn't bare look at him...  
So I just stared at the ground; "My dream... That man... H-He..." I choked on my own words.  
"Hey it's okay." I felt my hair being brushed behind my ear as I looked to see Jack smiling slightly.  
Bunnymund walked over; "What man were you talking about mate?"  
I looked over; "...Pitch, he said some things to me... Something coming from each of you, even from my family then he beat me..." The tears were just about to come out when I felt cold arms wrap around me, causing me to shiver but in a good way.  
I hugged Jack back as I seen Tooth making a heart with her hands, I sighed then just burried my face into Jack's shoulder.  
"Hey Jack?" I whispered.  
"Yeah Allison?"  
"Sorry if I slow you down." I sighed into his shoulder as I felt more arms wrap around Jack and I when I heard North laughing slightly.  
"Allison, whatever Pitch said. We, are family. You will never be some 'tag along'."  
I smiled right away.  
_Family... I finally have a Family that I can be happy to love again._  
After a few minutes I felt the all the arms letting go expect for one pair, the coldest of them all but I honestly didn't care. They were the ones I wanted to be around me.  
I'm not ashamed to admit it now, but I got a slight or _major_ crush on Jack Frost.  
"Hey Allison?" I heard Jack whispering into my ear.  
Lifting my head off his shoulder I looked at him; "Yes Jack?"  
He smiled then kissed my nose, causing an extremely noticable blush on my cheeks.  
"Jack Frost nipping at your nose." He laughed as I hid my face.  
"God that was the lamest pun ever." I laughed while hiding my face in his shoulder again.


	7. Chapter 6: Collecting!

_**~Tooth's POV~**_  
_Aww! They look so cute together! I wish Pitch would leave the poor thing alone, I mean she is innocent..._  
I flew over to Bunnymund, North and Sandy as they were all watching Jack and Allison hug.  
"She doesn't seem to be that cold." I whispered.  
"Yeah but she's still just a human. Her and Frostbite wouldn't be abl-" I cut off Bunnymund.  
"Shush you. Those two do care about each other and if they wanna make it work then they will, they don't need your moody booty jumping in." I giggled slightly as I pushed the three out of the room and flew back over to Jack and Allison.  
"Uhm... Sorry to break up the cute moment but we're gonna need your help Jack."  
"With what?" He looked over at me.  
"Yeah with what? I wanna help too!" Allison smiled over at me.  
"Well since the baby tooth's are all gone, we're going to need to get all the new teeth..."  
_**~Allison POV~**_  
"Oh that sounds like fun!" I smiled then letting go of Jack I ran out of the room.  
"Why didn't you guys say we were going to get some teeth?" I looked over at North, Bunnymund and Sandy.  
They all looked somewhat dispointed towards me.  
"No offesense Shelia but your still just a human, I mean you can't go through walls, into houses without being called a burglar."  
_...Was Pitch right? Am I just slowing them down?_  
"Oh uhm... Yeah. Your totally right Bunnymund. I should have known..." I sighed then walked past them all into the kitchen where I seen some Elves eating some cookies.  
"Hey aren't those Norths?" They all turned towards me and dropped the cookies out of there mouths and ran.  
"No no! I didn't mean... that you should run..." I walked over to the cookies and put them back on the tray. Hoisting myself up on the counter I wanted to cry but I've cried too much in this life time.  
_I wanna help... But what do I do exactly?_  
I looked over at the Yeti's who were drinking milk.  
"Hey do you guys know how I can help? I mean is there anything I can use to get to house to house?"  
They nodded and grabbed a bag, getting off the I walked over and grabbed the bag.  
"What's this?" I looked inside to see atleast more than enough of crystal balls.  
One Yeti drew out on a napkin 'Teleporter Beads'  
"Oh. So I can use these to Teleport?"  
They nodded.  
"Do I just think of where I want to go and then I'm there?"  
They nodded once again.  
"Awesome! Thanks!" I smiled then ran out while lacing the bag over my shoulder. I caught up to Jack he was walking with the others towards the sleigh.  
"Where are you guys going specifically?" I jumped on Jack's back as he laughed and carried me towards the sleigh.  
"We are going to Japan! Isn't that exciting?" I seen Tooth clapping her hands as they got to the sleigh, jumping off of Jack's back I watched them all get in.  
"Well I guess I'll see you guys... ...there..." I smiled, thankfully they didn't hear the last part so I waved and watched them leave.  
Making sure they were out of site I grabbed a teleporter ball, and threw it against the wall.  
"To Japan!" I shouted and jumped in.  
I ended up just where I wanted to be, on the streets of Japan, looking up into the sky I seen North's Sleigh.  
"Beat you to Japan North." I laughed then jumped through the same teleporter hole before it closed, landing myself on a roof of an apartment building.  
I looked to see where North parked the Sleigh; "Hm. Not too far I must say but I might as well surprise them."  
Smashing the teleporter ball I went through and I was in the room of a small child, walking over I reached under the pillow and grabbed the tooth, putting it into one of the pocket's of the bag I jumped through the portal again.  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
"Well let's get to work then!" I laughed and flew off the Sleigh, making it over to a childs room I checked under the pillow.  
"Empty? Hm." I flew back out and went over to Tooth.  
"Hey Tooth, was that house supposed to have a tooth under the pillow?" I pointed to it.  
"Yes why? Was there nothing there?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Nothing at all. Just dust."  
I watched as Tooth gasped; "Oh no. Maybe... Maybe Pitch is taking the teeth too!"  
North walked over and chuckled; "Impossible. Must just be no tooth there."  
I shrugged then flew off towards another house when something caught my eye, there was someone in a black hoodie already taking teeth. I couldn't get a good look at them as they would already be gone by the time I got closer to the house.  
Turning back I looked at Bunnymund; "You seeing what I've been seeing?"  
"Ei Frostbite. Someone's stealing out teeth."  
I smirked; "Race to catch the person?"  
"Oh your on."  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
_This is so much fun! How could they not let me come with them? I mean they knew they had those teleporting balls, why wouldn't they just give them to me in the first place?_  
Looking out the window I continued to see both Jack and Bunnymund going through the houses I've gone through.  
"Well I guess I'm too quick for you ." I smirked and continued.  
Portal. Tooth. Portal. Tooth. Check out window. Portal. Tooth. Repeat.  
After a while the bag was getting heavy, not with the Teleporter Beads though, but with Teeth. I say maybe over... 400?  
"Eh... One more house and I'll take a break." After smashing the portal bead I landed in a young girls room. Walking over she rustled in her bed and opened her eyes.  
_Uh oh..._  
I froze in place as she looked at me, jaw dropped.  
"Hi..." I whispered.  
"W-Who are you..." She backed up on her bed as I took my hoodie off.  
"Well uhm... I uh... I'm the Tooth Fairy of course!" I smiled awkwardly as her face glowed with excitment.  
"Your the tooth fairy! Wait, where are your wings?"  
"Oh well that's just in books." I giggled then noticed the girl going into her closet and pulling something out, it was Bunny Ears.  
"Here now you can be the Easter Bunny too!" She giggled as I kneeled down to let her put the ears on me.  
"Thank you." I smiled then reached under her pillow to take the tooth as I waved goodbye and jumped through the portal.  
I was ontop of a houses roof when I sat down and I looked up at the moon; "Well your shining rather bright tonight." I laughed and took the bunny ears off, putting my hoodie back on then placing the ears back on to make sure they didn't come off. I stood up and looked over at the building where North's Sleigh was parked on as smashed a bead I heard from the distance.  
"Hey! Wait!" It was Jack flying after me as I jumped into the portal and landed on the roof beside the Sleigh.  
Climbing in I layed down on the seats and waiting.  
_I wonder how long it's gonna take before they get back here and see me._ I closed my eyes and laughed. _Oh they'll be excited..._  
"Who's in the Sleigh!?" I heard a shout from the distance as I sat up and looked over to see all the Guardians standing together then they began to laugh.  
Bunny Ears... Right...  
I took off the ears and jumped off the side of the sleigh I smashed a bead to went to the location they were all.  
"Hi there." I giggled and took off my hood; "Miss me?"  
The look on there faces, priceless!  
"Hellooooo? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."  
_Still frozen, eh? Well then..._  
I jingled the bag to see Tooth's face light up and fly over, looking inside the bag she seen all the teeth.  
"How did you... You were the one who was taking all the teeth?" She raised her eyebrow as I gave her the bag.  
"Well depends. Were you the ones chasing me?" I laughed to see the other's faces brighten up with joy.  
"So little red was taking all our teeth, eh?" Bunnymund walked over and looked in the bag.  
"Ei Tooth, you might have some compation." He laughed as Tooth giggled.  
I felt the Bunny Ears getting taken out of my hand then feeling them getting put on my head.  
"I think you look cute as a bunny." Jack laughed then stepped back as the other's took in the site of me... With Bunny Ears on my head...  
I sighed then laughed; "Look like I'm the Easter Tooth Fairy."  
Bunnymund took the ears off my head and put them in the bag; "We gotta get going sheila, not time to waste."  
I pointed to the bag; "Well that's my way home so if you don't mind." I reached into the bag quickly and took a bead out.  
"See you guys at the North Pole!" I laughed, smashing the bead under my feet and falling through, landing on the bed I have been sleeping on.  
"Yes! Comfy landing!" I giggled then get up off the bed to see some Elves running along the halls.  
"Hey pip squeaks! Cm'here." I watched them all walk over as I kneeled down.  
"Who ever tackles Bunnymund first gets 1 cookie." I giggled and watched as they scattered around.  
_Oh I'm totally gonna get my back pushed in by Bunnymund... Totally worth it!_  
_I laughed and went to go down into the Toy Factory to paint._


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmare-crazed

_**~Allison's POV~**_  
While in the paint section I watched as some of the Yeti's and Elves left one by one soon enough, I was alone.  
"Hm... Well I guess I can just talk with myself then. Jerks." I hissed at myself while painting.  
"OI GET OFF ME!"  
I heard coming from outside the Toy Factory.  
I got up off the chair I was standing on when my mouth was covered by a hand, panicing I started stratching at it.  
"Shush or I'll snap your neck right here."  
_Oh god... Pitch..._  
I kept myself quiet but couldn't stop the tears coming out of my eyes, looking over at the Factory doors I seen the Guardians open it only to have there laughter filled with gasp's.  
"Stay back! Or she will really get it this time Guardians!" Pitch shouted over to them as they took on there battle stances on.  
"Pitch let her go!" Jack shouted as he took a step closer when I felt my head being turned to the side.  
"Ah ah ah. One more step." Pitch taunted Jack as I began to cry more.  
I'm so dead... I wont live... Jack...  
As I felt myself drifting off into my thoughts I looked over at the Guardian's they were fading into black.  
"NO! PITCH!" I seen Jack running over at Pitch and I as everything went black as I was thrown down to the ground.  
I lifted my head up to see the teeth canisters down below; "W-Where am I?" I looked over at Pitch who was standing above me.  
"Well of course your in my lair." He smiled and picked me up by my shirt, dragging me behind him towards an empty room with a single bed in it. Nothing else, no lights, no windows and a door that can only be locked and opened from the outside.  
Getting thrown in I landed on my side, laying on the ground I listened to the door close behind me.  
_I'm so screwed... I'm gonna die in here... I wont be able to see the Guardians ever again, I wont be able to see... Jack again..._  
Just the thought of losing the 'family' that I had just as easily as I lost my first family, made me sob uncontrollably on the ground.  
_**~Jack's POV~**_  
"Where did they go!?" I shouted over towards the others.  
"Frostbite don't worry mate, we'll get little red back." Bunnymund always tried to comfort me, it used to work before but not this time.  
"Yeah Jack, it'll be okay. We'll find her." Tooth put on a fake smile, I could tell.  
"No it wont be okay! She's gone because we weren't here to protect her! Think of the things that Pitch will do to her! Who knows she could be dead already!" I shouted back at them and walked out of the room.  
_**~Normal POV at the North Pole~**_  
The Guardians just stood back in the Toy Factory, all completely speechless at the outburst that came from Jack.  
Meanwhile Jack was sitting down near the biggest window he could find, looking up at the moon.  
"Why... Why couldn't you protect her while we were coming back?" Jack pleaded with the Man in the Moon.  
_'Because it was not my decision to make. Thing's happen for a reason Jack, this just apart of the plan.'_  
"How is Allison being taken by Pitch and possibly being killed right now apart of the plan!?" Jack shouted at the window.  
No response came back.  
"You choose me to be a Guardian, Manny. Meanwhile I can't even protect the one I loved." Jack sighed then got up from the window seal, going over he layed down on the couch.  
**_~Allison's POV after a few hours~_**  
I was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in the door room as I heard the door open, looking over I seen Pitch walking in as he dragged me out by my hair; "Ow!" I shouted and was thrown onto a ledge. Laying on my back I could see Pitch standing above me when his foot came down on my throat.  
"You spineless, stupid little girl. I told you that those Guardians wouldn't be able to protect you. I told you that you were just a tag along, and here you are now being choked as the Guardians are probably forgetting about you already."  
I scratched at Pitch's leg as my breathe was slowly fading when he took his foot off, taking in the biggest breath of air I have ever taken in I rolled onto my stomach.  
Slowly getting up I felt a foot colliade with my side as I went over the edge and down into the pit where the canister's were.  
I groaned then layed on my back, seeing Pitch's face looking down at me; "T-The Guardians will be looking for me Pitch..." I sat up slowly then I felt a nudge on my back, pushing me down the hill of cans.  
"Not unless I have some say in how your memories come back." He laughed as I looked around to see that he was gone.  
_'Now my dear child. I will make you a little deal. You stop believing in the Guardians, you never tell a single soul about them or what has happened, if you make that choice then I will set you free to go home back to your aunt. Or if you refuse to forget about the Guardians then you can stay here and live through a horrible and painful death. The choice is yours.'_  
_How can I possibly make a choice like that?! Maybe if I just say I'll stop believing then I can go home and warn them? But what if he's always watching me? Then I'll just be dragged back here..._  
I sighed then got up slowly; "Pitch! I'll take the first part of the deal! ...I'll forget about them... I wont tell anyone anything..." Tears tugging at the folds of my eyes as Pitch appeared and dragged me up to the exit of the tunnel.  
"With saying, you shall forget everything about the Guardians, if anyone asks you if you believe in them. You say No. Remember, the Nightmare King is always watching."  
Pitch laughed as I watched him drop down the hole into the lair.  
Turning around and starting to walk away my feet tredded through the white fluffy nose, it was so nice and cold. While walking I picked up a fist full of Snow, rolling it into a ball I kept it in my hand; "Jack..." I whispered as the tears starting trickling down my face, throwing the snowball at a tree I made a run for my aunt's house. Passing by some kids playing in the park, the air still smelling like burning wood.  
Making it over to my aunt's house I opened the window from the outside and climbed in only to slam my window shut and lay on my bed to cry.  
_Goodbye Jack..._  
**_~Normal POV at the North Pole~_**  
Tooth and North were walking around when they seen Jack laying on the couch, just watching the fire crackle infront of him.  
"Jack? What is wrong?" North walked over as Jack looked up at him.  
"What do you mean 'what is wrong', she's gone! How are you not heartbroken over her?!" He sniffled and sat up as Tooth flew over and sat down beside him.  
"Jack, we'll find her one way or another."  
"Yeah and by one way or another you mean we'll find her either horribly mangled and tortured or dead." Jack hissed at Tooth then got up off the couch.  
"We should be doing a plan to save her instead of trying to comfort someone!" Jack shouted as North growled.  
"Enough! Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and I were going to have meeting. We came to get you."  
Jack sighed; "Then let's just get it over and done with..."


	9. Author's Note!

s/9583995/1/Even-The-Coldest-of-Hearts-can-be-Melt ed

_**Here is the second part! If that link doesn't work then just copy and paste**_ **this:  
**/s/9583995/1/

At the end of your .net  
^_^ Enjoy.


End file.
